new kid in tokyo
by La Muerte17
Summary: this kid has no idea whats going to happen to him
1. new kid

I love JSRF and I thought I would have my OC in the story

DJ Pofessor K: alright kiddies heres the lowdown on whats going down on the streets of tokyo baby theres word on the street that poison jam has a new leader better watch out all you ruddies they dont mess around anymore and the streets could be getting pretty dangerus now and lastly theres a new rudie ruling dogenzaka hill and is tearin up all of the GGs tags better watch out he has some serious skills thats all wait almost forgot the rikkaku police are stepping up enforcement so be carefull thats all kiddies just remember to keep skatin and sprayin.

The garage

Corn: man we got to stop this kid or everyone is going to say were soft and we wont get any respect.

Yoyo: deffinantly but who are we going to send out to go to dognezaka corn I mean you heard k hes got serious skills.

Corn: well some of the things he says are out of proporsion who wants to go get this joker.

Jazz: I will its been geting boring around here.

Dognzaka hill

mean while unaware the artist who was wearing an a cammo jacket with a skull shirt underneth that has empire under it wearing black pants was just was putting another tag up while listining to human by the killers on his headphones he also had on in his black skates with the words think you can stop me.

???: sweet I got another tag done thats the 5th one done this week im on a roll looks tward the entrance of dogenzaka hill he sees a chick rollerblading tward him.

Jazz: hey are you the guy whos been spraying tags here.

???: yea whos asking and why

Jazz: the GGs and they want you to stop

???: um let me think about that no

Jazz: fine if you want to do it the hard way

???: isnt it the only way

the unknown artist ran off and a chase inseued between him and Jazz and he was doing moves she never seen before and just about to catch him he must have had 10 cans of spray because he boosted away.

Jazz: Damn your fast kid

???: I know that was fun hey whats your name

Jazz: whats it to you

???: O I just like knowing the names of the people I just beat

Jazz: its jazz and to make it fair whats yours

???: Carl and tell me more about the GGs they seem pretty cool

Jazz: they are you should they are pretty good you should join they are pretty good

Carl: I will think about it

Meanwhile off in the distance sirens are blareing

Cop1: found two skaters one white hair and the other a strawberry blonde afro may need back up

Cop2: ok unit one sending back up to your location

Carl: Damn cops hey do you know any where we can hide out Jazz

Jazz: yea come with me to the GGs place

Carl: Ok thanks jazz

will carl join the GGs or will the cops get them before they get to the garage find out in the next chapter


	2. the garage

ok its my second chapter and if you dont know what happened heres dj proffesor k to give you the lowdown

Dj Proffesor k: Ok babys heres the lowdown on whats going on in your neck of the woods rudies right now jazz has met up with our newest rudie carl and after a chase carl won but the victory would be short lived because almost as soon as he won the rikkaku police was hot on the trail of jazz and carl and this is going out to those two rudies keep sprayin and prayin.

Carl: So these police people dont like taggers huh.

Jazz: Yea and our gang is number one on there hit list.

Carl: How did this happen.

Jazz: Well we sorta took out their special forces and their boss.

Carl: Well I would be mad too if my boss was taken out.

Jazz: No kidding.

Carl: Well I say lets get outta here until we have a plan.

Jazz: Agreed.

Unaware a car comes out and hits Jazz.

Jazz: Damn that car hit me pretty hard.

Carl: Damn it this is no time I will carry you on my back ok.

Jazz: Ok.

Carl Puts Jazz on his back and skates to the garage.

Carl: Ok where do you live just point and I will follow.

Jazz: Just turn right.

Carl: Ok.

Jazz: Here it is home sweet home.

Carl looks around in amazement.

Carl: Wow this place is a skaters paradise.

Jazz: Yep.

Carl looks around and sees everyone looking at him Yoyo comes up to him.

Yoyo: This guy doesent look that skilled.

Carl: Yea and you look like a pre schooler.

Corn: So your the kid who's been tagging over our tags huh.

Carl: Yea so what I dident know they were yours they looked old.

Clutch: Chuckle* hey I like this kid he has balls.

Cube: He looks pretty cute.

Rhyth runs up to him.

Rhyth: How old are you.

Carl: 15 and your a very random girl.

Rhyth: I know.

Corn: So do you want to join.

Carl: Sure i need a place to crash.

Carl has just joined the GG's and where will this lead our hero find out in the next chapter


End file.
